CODY HAS A FREAK OUT AT SONIC DRIVE-IN
Mike: Wassup, Team DO5! Today, we’re going to Sonic! Cody: We’re meeting Sonic the Hedgehog?! Jake: No! We’re getting some food! Alex: We park and eat. Emma: It’s cool! Ryan: And its like living in the 1950s! Cody: How? Mike: Let’s just behave! Travis Scott is with us! Travis: Hi! They park Speaker: Welcome to Sonic, how may I help you? Cody: I WANT THE BIGGEST BURGER EVER!!! Jake: Shut up! You’re not Bowser Jr. from SML! Travis: I want a cheeseburger with a POWERADE Mountain Berry Blash Slush. Mike: I want a breakfast burrito with Coke. Alex: I want Ocean Water. Emma: Same! With a burger. Ryan: I want a Grape Slush. Jake: I want 2 Cranberry Slushes and 2 Orange Slushes. Cody: I want all of the slushes you have. Speaker: Damn you people are weird. They get their food Mike: This burrito taste good! Travis: I’m loving my slush! Alex: The water tastes bad! Emma: It’s nothing like ocean water! Ryan: Grape taste good. Jake: Why did I get 4 slushes? Mike: You asked for 4! Jake: No I didn’t! Cody: WHAT THE FUCK?!?! Mike: Hey! No cussing! Cody: But they gave me this black slush! Travis: You got a problem with black people like me? Cody: No. There never was a black slush to begin with! Mike: I’d give you $100 to drink it! Cody: Okay. Cody drinks the black slush Cody: EW!!! IT TASTE LIKE SHIT!!! Mike: Laughing Cody: I want a refund! Cody gets to the speaker Cody: I want a refund! The black slush tastes like shit! Speaker: Oh sh- kid, that was my special slush that I give to special girls! Cody: What does it do? Cody turns into Kylie Jenner Mike: OH MY GOD!!! Travis: Kylie?! What are you doing here? Kylie: WHAT?!?! I AM CODY!!! Speaker: Sorry kid! Kylie: SORRY MY ASS!!! Kylie throws the slush at the speaker, breaking it Jake: Travis wants to fuck you! Kylie: WHAT?!?! I AM CODY, TRAVIS!!! NOT YOUR GIRL!!! Travis kisses Kylie Kylie: EW!!! Kylie kicks Travis Travis: Ow! Kylie: THAT’S IT!!! Kylie bombs the parking space Mike: CODY!!! Emma: Crying My back... Alex: Crying My leg... Ryan: Crying You ruined everything... Jake: You all are a bunch of crybabies! A guy comes with white slush Guy: Drink this! Kylie drinks it and turns into Cody Cody: I’M SUING, BITCH!!! Mike: YOU’RE NOT SUING!!! AND FOR FREAKING OUT, YOU’RE WRITING A 1,000 SENTENCES!!! Us niggas, we can't behave We mobbed on the pave, got treated like slaves Young niggas treated like slaves This the moment I've been waitin' for This why I moved to Cali, stepped outside and got shaded for Told momma, "Bitch, get back in the door" I've been comin' up and down, a nigga can't take no more Kamikaze over commas Benjamins, dividends stuffed in my jeans, I can't fit in Poppin' pills since droppin' Ritalins Pop a penicillin, nigga, you gotta get with it My, my, my, my, look at little Scotty now The same fuckers that used to doubt All preachin' that they proud I pull my zipper down and whip it out Mike: Why did you sing Piss On Your Grave? Travis: I thought the moment needed something! Mike: Well let’s go! Category:Fanfic Category:DaddyOFive